<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rooms Shalt Thou Make in the Ark by DeanTheeRighteousMan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251368">Rooms Shalt Thou Make in the Ark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheeRighteousMan/pseuds/DeanTheeRighteousMan'>DeanTheeRighteousMan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aunt Amara (Supernatural), Brother Feels, Case Fic, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Coda, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Episode: s15e13 Destiny's Child, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Genderless Angels (Supernatural), Hotels, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Metatron Being an Asshole (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Thunderstorms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanTheeRighteousMan/pseuds/DeanTheeRighteousMan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will 2.0 learns the location of a secret room. One of Chuck's freak thunderstorms traps the boys in a luxury hotel in Reno. Amara walks in to the fanfic ten minutes late with Starbucks.</p><p>15x13 Coda // Week 7 // #SpnStayAtHome Prompt: Thunderstorm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Save The Entire Conceivable Universe and Over Throw Its Leader: a Guide Written by Three Dumbasses and Their Toddler [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691902</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rooms Shalt Thou Make in the Ark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from the book of Genesis in the King James version of the Bible, referencing Noah's Ark.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel glared at Metatron with utter disdain. He folded his arms over his concierge jacket, standing firmly beside Dean in Amara's oversized hotel room in Reno.</p><p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>Metatron shrugged, taking another sip of wine cooler. "It always shakes out like this with you. Doesn't it, Cas? You tend to crawl back every few years. Begging for help."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"A reputable source told us that Chuck once took you to a hidden place -- a room -- that he created just for the two of you. Is that correct?" Castiel pressed, blade still drawn.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Metatron started playing with their long brunette curls, twirling their manicured finger down their delicate shoulder. They smiled warmly in recollection. "Ah. Yes. That brings back memories. There was this... love nest he built for us to host a few of our workplace affairs."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean winced, "We don't need the details, just tell us where the room is and we'll be outta your hair."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Metatron rolled their eyes behind a pair of vintage black Prada shades. Their phone buzzed in their pocket. Metatron raised a manicured finger. "Wait! Don't stab me. Gimmie a second. I'm on the clock." They pulled out a bright red smart phone with #MetaMansion embossed on the back in glitter. Metatron checked the message and sighed out a disappointed, "Jesus." before putting their phone back into their leggings pocket to continue their conversation. "Why should I tell you anything? Our strained relationship isn't all my fault, you know. Yes, alright. Yeah. I admit it. I fucked you. But, to punish me for like <em>one bad deed</em> years ago, you keep showing up uninvited with demands like I owe you something -- which I don't. You're not paying me an hourly consulting rate, so..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel crossed the rug, walking towards Metatron. "Hear us out."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Metatron lifted their shiny angel blade off of the table and pointed it at him, "No. I don't think I will. I confirmed the existence of the room. We strolled down memory lane. It was a beautiful story. You got what you came here for. Now go."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel replied, "Oh, I'll go. I will. But, just so you know, Metatron--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They batted their eyelashes over their Prada sunglasses, "I go by Meta now."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Just so you know, <em>Meta</em>. I've repaired my relationship with Heaven. Saved it several times since we last spoke. They've come to trust me again." Castiel took another step forward. "My word is bond."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean smirked, "One call to the angel radio hotline and they're gonna come down to Reno and take you back to Bible Camp. You're spending the rest of your days behind bars. So, we're gonna ask you one more time, sweetheart. Where's the room?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You can take your angel radio, and shove it up your ass." Meta grinned, lifting their wine cooler in cheers. "<em>Sweetheart</em>."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>In a swift move, Castiel knelt on the carpet and threw the angel blade. The hard metal blade sailed through the air bullet quick aimed right at Meta. It stabbed into the wall beside Meta's head, a tuft of brown curls dangling from the wall. The blade had been so close to stabbing them that it took a couple strands of hair. Castiel stood, brushing off his knees. Dean handed Castiel his blade, trusting the angel to take things over. Meta gasped loudly, a delicate hand pressed against the side of their head. They gripped their hair in a bunch in their fingers. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel took Dean's angel blade and said calmly, "Let's chat."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>DING DONG! The doorbell rang loudly through the hotel room. Dean shouted, raising a bloody palm, "I'll get it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel sat beside Meta who had barely been apprehended moments ago, tied up on a comfy pink statement couch. Meta had gotten much scrappier since the last time they'd seen each other. They had to be chased down twice, tied, and handcuffed. Meta scratched Dean on the cheek at some point with a razor sharp acrylic nail. Really hurt. Castiel let Dean get the door while he tapped the blade against Meta's shoulder. "Any chance you'll give up the location now?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta huffed, frizzy curls brushing Castiel's face as they turned away and ignored him. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel warned, "Meta."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta struggled against the ropes binding their arms for a second, hissing out, "What?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"If you'd just listen to us. Listen to why--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Dammit, Castiel, you don't get it. It's deeper than just telling you. Even if I did you wouldn't understand." Meta gestures their chin toward Dean as he left the room. Meta said softly, "He never left you. Not really. You don't know what it's like to lose someone like that. To be cast aside willingly."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel tilted his head, "What do you mean?"</p>
    <p>Meta asked, "Do you and Dean have a spot?"</p>
    <p>Castiel fondly remembered the kitchen in the bunker. It's his one of his favorite spots. Dean would walk into the kitchen all sleepy and cute in his robe and slippers. His hair would be a fuzzy blonde mess, eyes still blinking awake. He'd pour himself a mug from the pot Cas brewed. Then they'd sit together and breathe in the morning. Dean would smile, pretty lips turning up as he thanks him for the coffee. Sometimes he calls Cas "sunshine", and it lights the angel up from the inside.</p>
    <p>"Now, imagine the most annoying person in your life wanting to hang out there." Meta deadpanned. "Because that's how I feel. Right now."</p>
    <p>Castiel sighed. "This is different. Our place is a home."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And mine isnt? That spot belongs to me and Chuck. It's ours. We wrote the tablets there. His autobiography. All of it. Everything except the Winchester Gospels. He went solo on that. Probably why the series was such garbage." Meta breathed out shallowly, "We lived there together for weeks cooped up all alone. Every thought he had, he shared with me. Every word. Powerful and divine. He was my everything. Worship doesn't even begin to cover it, Castiel. Whatever I could feel, I felt for him and when he left... I couldn't take it. I ran. Just like him. I knew he'd hide on Earth, so I did too. I knew him as a shorter man with dark curly hair, so I picked my vessel hoping..." Meta bowed their head, curls falling over their face. "One day he'd see himself in me. And if he did, maybe he'd stay."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel removed the blade from Meta's neck.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"For years, I was obsessed. I don't know why. I just couldn't stop myself. No book I read felt like something he'd write. No one's words were enough. No one's worlds were as beautiful." Meta laughed bitterly. "I tried to be him -- to write like him and I failed. Because I'm not a god. I'm a secretary. For some reason, when Amara rose and he feared her, he called on me despite my transgressions. He told me he needed me. Thought he meant I was someone worth living for. I gave him the best I could and then he just left again. He used me -- broke my heart. Turns out I never mattered to him. <em>Angels</em> never mattered to him, Castiel." Meta scoffed, "Think about it, he left Heaven to create, manipulate, and <em>stalk</em> your boyfriend. He's fucking psychotic." Meta lifted their chin. "But, you know, after all of that, he's kind of my ex."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel tilted his head. "So, you won't reveal the location because--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta spat out, "Chuck left me for the Winchesters. And now they want my honeymoon condo? Keep dreamin'!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean walked in with Jack and Sam by his side. The two headed over to where Meta was tied to the couch. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sam Winchester. The jolly green giant. I knew you wouldn't be too far away." Meta laughed, nodding at Jack. "Him, I don't know. Goodness. You look familiar. Wait a second." Meta glanced between Dean and Castiel for a moment, gasping. "Don't tell me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack asked, "Tell you what?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You're Lucifer's famous nephil?" Meta stared up at Jack, "Boy, kid, you sure take after your father. Look at the wings on you... no wonder Chuck is scared."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack raised an eyebrow, "Seriously? He is?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta shrugged in their ropes, "Kid, I was sitting right by the balcony when Chuck told Amara that he killed you outta fear. She knew he did. She felt it happen. The Darkness is in harmony with tragedy and disasters. When a powerful creature bites it, she gets an Amber Alert. They got into an argument about how irrationally he dealt with you. And he's just been getting worse. Attitude, tantrums, demands. He's gotten to be a bit annoying. Amara banished him from Reno a few weeks ago. He can't come anywhere near this place until he gets his act together."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean grinned, "Wait, all of Reno is Chuck-proofed?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"...yeah."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The tension dropped from Sam and Castiel's shoulders. Dean said, "Oh, that is such a relief. He's been a real pain in our asses lately."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta wrinkled their nose, "Well, obviously Chuck's gonna be pissed if you're harboring Jack Kline months after he put an end to the kid. The way he talks about him. A storm is coming... I'd rather not get involved."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam spoke up, "Well, you don't have a choice. Lives are at stake. Dean and Cas have you bound, just give us a location and we'll be out of your hair."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Cas let out a weary sigh. "It's a bit more complicated than that for Meta."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Maybe I can help." Jack walked up to Meta, sitting beside them on the big pink couch. The boy smiled, raising a hand in greeting, "Hello."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Uh... hi." Meta tried to wiggle a few couch cushions away unsuccessfully. "...antichrist, what's up?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack said quietly, "I'm not gonna hurt you." He leaned into Meta on the couch sincerely, "That room is important to you. I know. But here's the deal, Chuck is trying to end the universe. All of it. Chuck has killed every other world he's created. His wrath destroyed the lives of billions. And we're the last world on his list. To stop him from killing us, we need to know where that special room is. We don't plan to ruin it, or even stay. We just need to visit. For a moment. To keep everyone safe from him. You included."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta answered, "I am safe from him. I serve Amara. As long as I'm by her side, I'm protected."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack added, "Is that so? How caught up is she on her brother's plot to unmake humanity? Casting him out of Reno might be good for her short term reality, but since he's been gone, worlds have died. Amara may save you from the upcoming blast, but if he succeeds in destroying all worlds, how happy a life would you have without people to subjugate? Yes, you would live. But without constant narcissistic supply, why bother?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta narrowed their eyes for a second, considering the boy's words. "You're right. I admit, I didn't want to hear you guys."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack asked, gold shining behind his eyes as he touched Meta on the wrist, "Now, you did. You can help now. You can save everyone. You can be a real hero. Tell us. Where is the hidden room?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta blinked slowly. They looked up at Jack, eyes mimicking his golden glow as they confessed, "San Diego, California. Halfway down a little hidden back road called Subductisupercilicarptor Avenue. There's an abandoned Del Taco beside an old apartment complex. Our Haven is there."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean gave Meta a long look of confusion, "Subducti-- huh?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel leaned over and whispered. "Subductisupercilicarptor. It's Latin for hyper-critical."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean chuckled, "Okay, now that I believe."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta's eyes stopped glowing as Jack removed his hand from their delicate wrist, "This critic made sure to include exact spellwork into the tablets. Did that ever save your ass?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam rolled his eyes, "I don't know. You made me kill the only person with a soul who could read it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Semantics." Meta replied casually, "Look. If you damage that room in any way--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack promised, "You have my word. I promise. We will respect the space."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta looked back to Jack. They shared a quiet moment before Meta spoke up again, "You're nothing like your dad, are you?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack gazed up at the three standing. Dean, Sam, and Castiel. The nephil began to smile, "No, I am. All three of em. Thanks for helping us, Metatron."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta added, "I go by Meta now."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack smiled, "Cool! I like that better, actually."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta started to smile back. "Yeah. Me too."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The front door of the hotel room opened, footsteps tapping slowly down the hall. Everyone in the room's heart sank. They all knew who it was. Meta started to smile, "You're in big trouble now. My queen is back. I'd untie me if I were you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean muttered, touching his sore, bleeding cheek. "Nah. I'm good, Wolverine."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel reached over to brush his fingers across Dean's hand. Dean's cheek began to glow, the wound healing. Castiel took his hand for that moment, letting it go when Amara rounded the corner. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam rushed over to stand beside Jack at the couch. Jack shifted, back straight and eyes at the ready. They weren't ready for what walked in. Amara strolled into the room with a pair of headphones on, sipping an iced coffee as she flipped through a newspaper. She was in a tennis skirt and a red Gucci sweater, cherry colored vintage shades all pointy and trendy at the bridge of her nose. "Ugh, it got cloudy out and Lenny Kravitz pushed back our doubles tennis match with the Smiths. Did you get my text, Meta? Meta?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara barely blinked when she looked up from the paper and saw the living room, her assistant tied up on the couch and the rug a wrinkled mess on the floor. She pulled out a headphone. "What are you boys doing in my hotel room?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta spoke up for them. "Cliff's notes: Chuck's finally lost it. They brought back the nephil after your brother killed him."</p>
    <p>Amara sipped her coffee. "Uh oh."</p>
    <p>Meta finished, "He had a tantrum, and while he's been gone he's been killing off his other universes. Now he's trying to kill our world too. They needed my expertise. For the good of the planet. For our survival and the betterment of humanity. And after a rousing speech, I was delighted to assist."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"They had to tie you down before you agreed to help them save people?" Amara started to laugh, "Oh, Meta."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta grinned. "What? I'm a selfish bitch."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"And, I love that about you." Amara waved her hand, ropes and handcuffs falling from Meta's arms as she gazed around the room, "What's this about my little brother having a hissy fit?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam started, "It's a bit more than a fit. Chuck vowed to end everything. And he means it. We know he told you that he killed Jack, and you disagreed with that."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara answered calmly, "Chuck could have given him a new soul after reversing the effects of the truth spell, and everything would have been fine. He tends to overreact whenever anything challenges his power. It's petulant, childish, masculine -- no offense."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean added, "None taken. You're right. That's why we need to stop him. Chuck's so scared of the kid one-upping him, that he's willing to torch the planet so that he gets to end the story on his terms."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta put a manicured hand to their chest, blood cascading under the pink acrylic on their index finger as they swore to their queen. "Unacceptable. This world must be protected."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara nodded, "Of course. This is my home. I just got comfortable."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta interjected, "You did."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara took another sip of her iced coffee, "A few months ago I built this perfect Haven, like a sandcastle, from the ground up. And now my brother wants to destroy it over a bruised ego? Typical."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean suggested, "So... do you want to... help us fight him?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel spoke up, "We've got some powerful players on our side. Plans. Weapons. Death has agreed to help. As well as the Empty--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oof, you had me at the Empty! I didn't know it was awake. We haven't talked in ages." Amara shrugged, "I can pencil in a coup. No problem. Meta, do I have time to overthrow my brother mid-day Friday?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Well." Meta made a worried face, glancing at Castiel, "How imminent is this danger?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel blinked, "Um... apocalyptic."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta turned to Amara, "Do you really want to cancel on Tatjana Patitz? I just finished the shopping. Her <em>coat</em> is here. You know the one I'm talking about."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara tapped her foot, biting her lip in consideration, "You're kidding. I mean, I have to cancel, right? It's the end of the world. No! No. I can't. How's Saturday?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Sun salutations with your shaman. Breakfast on the Piazza with Paolo to discuss this month's upcoming issue of Italian Vogue. Spa and champagne date with me, mani pedis after. Then hot yoga with the Hadid sisters. Tae Kwon Do. Bourdain's coming over to cook lunch. The wine is ordered and the Japanese Wagyu is on it's way--"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara smiled, "Stop. Right after lunch. That's when I'm going to confront my brother."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta pulled out their phone from their leggings pocket, wiping Dean's blood off their finger before unlocking the screen. They typed around for a minute. "It's done."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara winked, "You're an angel, Meta."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Meta beamed up at their queen, bowing their head. "I serve you and only you, my queen."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's right." Amara turned to the boys, "So, tell me everything."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A thunderclap smacked throughout the room as they all shared a round of martinis in Amara's living room. It was raining like a nor'easter in the flat plains of Nevada. Large raindrops smacked down by the trillions, drenching everything in it's path. The clouds were dark and full, patching out the sun. Every now and then there would be a flash of lightning hit, brighter than an atomic bomb. The crack of thunder followed. Then more rain, cascading from the sky in an endless sheet.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara looked out the window. "Great, Chuck's pissed."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel tilted his head, clear martini in his hand, "He's controlling the weather?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara tapped her fingernail against her glass, "I may have banished him from Reno, but he's still the creator of this world. He has some influence over the environment. Desert or not, when he's pissed at me he makes it rain. Right here. For days. Probably knows we're chatting." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean said, "He told us not to come here. Probably knew he couldn't follow. Might not have wanted us running into you either."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Another loud thunderclap hit and she yelled at the window, "You're being a child, Charles!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam chuckled at the absurdity of the situation.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"It won't flood the city or anything because I'm here, but it's real annoying." Amara hissed. She yelled at the window again. "I was gonna play tennis with Lenny Kravitz!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Two more hard booming thunderclaps burst in the sky, brightening the dark cloudy sky as rain fell in sheets. Sam placed his hand on Jack's shoulder and Jack looked up at his strong dad, leaning into him for safety. He remembers reading about Chuck's thunderstorms. They were violent. Catastrophic. Many people died. His tyrannical rains flooded and poured in ways so damaging, the Greeks created Zeus as a tulpa to rationalize Chuck's anger. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>While Zeus had long been dealt with, Chuck's thunderstorms still reign supreme. Constantly tsunamis, volcanos, earthquakes, and tornadoes tear into the world destroying lives in their midst. Too big for anyone to stop them -- Amara included. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam rubbed Jack's shoulder as Dean asked, "We were going to head out and come back for you Saturday, but I don't think the car can drive in this rain. Is there any way we could stay with you until the storm lets up?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, no. No way. He's not gonna be done whining for a while." Amara shook her head vehemently, "Dean, I no longer feel anything for you, but..." she pointed between him and Castiel, "This is new. I can tell."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean bowed his head a bit, biting that and looking back up, "Okay."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"So, take these and don't bother me for two days, kay?" Amara flicked her wrist casually, four key cards appearing in her gentle hands. She smiled, "1601."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean reached forward to grab the key cards.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara held them back for a second, taking off her sunglasses to look him in the eye. "Hey. I'm happy for you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean let out a shy smile, taking the room cards from Amara. He cleared his throat, "Ahem. Thank you, Amara. That means a lot."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, no problem. I bet my brother was an absolute jerk. He has this weird thing about interspecies relationships." Amara shook her head. "I don't understand it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel explained, "He didn't plan for it, so he considers it a continuity issue even though he gave all of us free will and the ability to change."</p>
    <p>She nodded at the angel, "Concise. I like it."</p>
    <p>Castiel answered, "It's the truth."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>She looked over at Jack, "Speaking of. Jack. Honey. I'm so sorry he killed you. Nephil or not it's cruel to harm a child. It took time for me to learn that lesson, but once I did it stuck. Unlike Chuck, I was a child once too."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack shrugged, with Sam's hand on his shoulder. "I'm back with my family now. That's what's most important. I don't fear Chuck. And I don't think I ever will."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara lifted her chin with pride. She reached over to pinch his cheek. "Ah! What a beautiful boy. How could he hurt you? He's a monster. He ever bothers you again, call Auntie Amara. I'll straighten him out, okay?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack grinned, "You mean it?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Amara crossed her fingers and lifted them, "I swear it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam ruffled Jack's hair, "Wasn't that nice of her? Don't forget the magic words, Jack."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack nodded, "Thank you!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Good job, kid." Dean folded his arms.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <hr/>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean, Castiel, Sam, and Jack stood outside the top floor hotel room. A large 1601 was printed on the door beside it in solid gold. Sam swiped the card at the doorknob and it unlocked. They opened the door, walking in to a short hallway and a cavernous living room. There were large windows were barely covered by soft neutral curtains, marble floors, expensive rugs, and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Beside the far window there was a small cluster of 80's era arcade games. A long glass table stretched out across the room, books were strewn stylishly on the left side of it. Beside the table was a fireplace, and on the other side a few large armchairs and a loveseat. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack ran to the little games, and his fathers watched fondly before they decided to do their own exploring. Sam inspected the books on the table while Dean went to find the kitchen. Exiting the hallway to the left was a bar top table leading right to it. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>A large black obsidian kitchen island sat in the center of the room with its own sink. Above it was a glass cabinet hanging from the ceiling with white ceramic plates, bowls, mugs, and pitchers. Dean walked through slowly, fingers trailing along the glass cabinet as he admired the rest of the kitchen. Six burner gas stove, two fridges and a freezer, an oven, a pasta arm, mixer, blender, counter space, even an air fryer. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean opened the fridge and his jaw dropped. It was full of food. And ingredients. He can make whatever he wanted in here. His heart thumped in anticipation. Two days. He has two days with this kitchen. Dean closed the fridge and checked the freezer. He closed it hard after a split second of having it open. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel floated behind him, "Dean. Are you alright?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean pulled out a small tub of dairy. He turned to Castiel and held it up to his face, gesturing, "Salted. Caramel. Ice cream."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel blinked. "I understand that means something to you."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You have no idea." Dean stared hard at the ice cream with a grin on his face, "And there's eggs, milk, butter, flour, baking powder already here... I could make scones to go with this."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel stepped into Dean's space beside the open fridge. He had a large navy colored book in his hands, flipping it to show Dean the thin crust pizza on the cover. "I found this in a drawer. Thought you'd want to see it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>EAT LIKE A ROCK STAR: MORE THAN 100 RECIPES FROM ROCK AND ROLL'S GREATEST </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean stopped breathing for a second as he read the cover. He didn't remember how he got it, but the book was in his hands and he was flipping through it silently with wide eyes. Dean sighed and looked up at Cas, sharing a heartfelt gaze with the angel. He glanced at the living room where Sam was on the couch watching Jack play what looked like PacMan. His palms grew sweaty and he gulped, feeling impulsive. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Pulling Cas behind the large refrigerator door, Dean took two steps and they were chest to chest. He reached up behind Castiel's neck to tug him into a hug, "Dennis DeYoung's vinagrette is in here. Bill Wyman. Michael McDonald. This... this is the coolest fuckin thing I've ever seen."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel replied simply, "I can steal it for you if you like. We don't have a credit card at the desk."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean kissed Cas's cheek once and his lips twice. "That is so hot."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel pressed soft kisses to Dean's neck, "If I'd known theft was the way to your heart, I would have started stealing things ages ago."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Baby, I love this side of you." Dean pushed himself away from Castiel, a bright blush coloring his neck and ears. He put the ice cream away. Shutting the freezer, he reached out a hand to his angel. "Let's check on our boys."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Wait." Castiel grabbed his hand and pulled Dean back in behind the fridge. They stood together quietly for a moment, Dean's palms on Castiel's chest as they looked into each other's eyes. Cas reached up and rubbed Dean's hand softly with a smile on his face. "I'm glad we do this now. Us."</p>
    <p>Dean laughed, "Is it 'thrilling'?"</p>
    <p>Castiel watched human laugh with fondness in his blue eyes, "Yes. You are."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Dammit, Cas, look at what you're doin' to me." Dean glanced to the living room to see Jack and Sam still distracted. They were. He tugged Cas back in for a long, warm kiss. Hands at the back of his neck, and fingers in those soft dark curls, Dean bit his lip a bit. Castiel let out this deep, quiet growl, kissing him hard. The angel's large hands wandered down his back to rest on Dean's firm ass with a light grip. Cas squeezed at the tender human body under his hands and breathed out a sigh.</p>
    <p>Smiling against his lips, Dean started to laugh at the feeling of his best friend grabbing his butt. "Oh?"</p>
    <p>Then he looked up and saw his face. The teasing smile slipped from Dean's lips. "Oh..." Castiel's eyes were unashamed, clouded with lust and intrigue as he blinked back slowly. It was devastatingly handsome on him. With each bat of his eyelashes, Dean could feel himself getting more and more excited. Dean breathed, heart beating a racket in his chest, "Cas, you're sexier than you have any right to be. And unless you want to explain to Jack what his dads are doing back here, we've been in the kitchen too long."</p>
    <p>"Alright. I understand."</p>
    <p>"Raincheck?"</p>
    <p>"Of course."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel let go of his human as Dean patted his chest right over his heart. The angel watched Dean walk mystified, closing the fridge. "Mmm... now, <em>that's</em> a Righteous Man..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean laughed again, rolling his eyes and heading for the living room with the book Cas found for him. He turned past the kitchen island and out of the room. Dean strolled into the living room. He approached Sam at the glass table.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Find anything cooler than this on the table, Dorkus?" Dean flashed the cookbook, immediately taking the chance to brag about it. Sam raised an eyebrow as Dean continued to show off the book. "Rolling Stones, Styx, Doobie Brothers. Yeah. You're seeing it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam raised the book he had in his lap. "The Spiritual Medicine Book of Shamanism. Thousands of years old, it looks like. In the original Zulu."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean paused, shifting the Rock and Roll cookbook in his hands for a second before admitting. "Okay. That does sound cool. But you can't eat it... so..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam reached over the glass table at Dean for the cook book, "Lemme see."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean yanked the book back above his head. "Paws off. It's special."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Why? Cuz you and Cas were kissing over it in the kitchen?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean gasped. Stammering, he tried to lie his way out of it. "K-kissing Cas? I w-wasnt kissing Cas..."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam stood up, raising his eyebrows as he patted his brother on the shoulder hard, "Yeah, you're not as quiet as you think you are. Let's just be glad PAC man came with surround sound. Jack's zeroed in."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"We... we didn't mean to be uh... thanks for watching the kid, I..." Dean cleared his throat. "Dammit, Sam. I said we'd talk about it later."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam shrugged. He started walking towards Jack at the arcade corner. "Just let me know when you're ready. I love you, bro."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean folded his arms, complaining. "Gross. Stop. Please."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam mocked his brother with a fake voice, "I'm Dean Winchester, I'm allergic to being nice for four seconds."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Grimacing, the older Winchester made his way over to the young nephil. Jack's little hands tapped as he concentrated on the game. The little Pac man sounds popped through, picking up loudly just in a concentrated area. Right outside the rain poured hard. Thunder clapped outside the window, Chuck's rage loud and constant like Michael had been in his head. But this time they were completely safe. They were under Amara's protection. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Two nights of rest lay ahead of them.</p>
    <p>Dean's going to cook for his family. They're going to visit the bars downstairs, get a massage at the spa, stay sharp at the gym, and enjoy all the Crawford has to offer. Strange gifts aside. Why not? It's not like they can go anywhere else. They'll contact Billie in the morning and tell her they'd gotten the location and added Amara to their team. So far, things were looking up.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He tapped the kid, noticing he had set his screen name to JackAttack3. Dope. Dean noted, "Whoa. Looks like fun, squirt. What level you on?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack stopped, letting his PAC get eaten. "I made it to six but I got eaten so I was back at one again. I think I'm getting the hang of it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean asked, "I promise to absolutely destroy your record by the way."</p>
    <p>"Good luck."</p>
    <p>Dean smiled, "Wanna explore the place with me and Sam and Cas?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Yeah! I wanna know what's up there!" Jack jumped, pointing up at the winding black metal staircase that lead to a dark square in the ceiling.  Dean folded his arms, "I think Amara may have done a little renovating. Let's check it out."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They stepped away from the rainy window. Jack raced over to the stairs as Dean waved his brother and his angel along. They followed the boy up the strong dark steps, winding up into the second floor in the ceiling. Their boots tapped against the metal as they ascended one after the other. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The four walked up to a second living room. A large TV, family sized couch, end tables, and in the corner an entire foosball setup.</p>
    <p>Dean gazed, "Dude, forget PAC man, I'm gonna wreck you in <em>this</em>."</p>
    <p>Jack admired the table, walking over to it and picking up a small green ball. "You're on, old man."</p>
    <p>They walked around the room, white shag carpet underfoot as they walked around. The nephil explored, spotting a big door on each side of the room. Jack went to the one furthest from the stairs. Opening the large ivory hotel room door he walked into a room with a yellow Bumblebee Transformer bed. He had a wall full of glow in the dark stickers, a giant Lego set, a coloring book with a bucket of crayons, a small library of kid's books, a big pile of stuffed plushies, a large window with a telescope. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Jack was speechless. He looked at his dads waving his hands around at the everything. The bed, the telescope, the toys, the books. After failing at making words come out, Jack walked over to the Transformers bed and fell down face first on it. "It's perfect."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The boys didn't mind giving Jack that room at all. Daresay it was tailored for the boy. Amara sure is intuitive. Dean walked through the room, checking the dresser beside the telescope. There were sports drinks and fruit in the fridge, books on the shelves. As the dresser drawer opened, Dean saw a neat folded row of sweaters. He opened another one. Jeans. Another drawer had underclothes and socks. Another had pajamas. Another had swim clothes for the pool downstairs, sweat clothes for the gym. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean pulled a sweater out to show his brother and his angel. It was yellow cashmere with red stitching at the color. Jack's size. Sam's eyes widened, he walked up, taking it in his hands. "Did Amara give us a wardrobe?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel tilted his head, "Interesting."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Look, I don't think we even have to go out into the rain to get our bags from the car." Dean walked over to the open bathroom in the corner of the room by the bed. The light turned on as he walked in. Clean blue tile, toothbrushes, paste, soap, towels, cloths. Everything. Dean ducked out. "Man, this is awesome. I wanna see what I ended up with."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Right?" Sam swiftly stepped out of the room. There was another room on the other end of the living room. Sam crossed it quickly, ripping open the door. There was a hulking bookshelf built into the wall, a bridge of books arching over the king sized bed right in the center. Soft white cotton sheets, boxes of old scrolls and texts piled up in the corner. The room had a black ceiling, a photorealistic image of the milky way floating and twinkling down at them. It was actually moving. A large wooden desk and leather chair sat against a wall with an old, dated Windows computer from the early 2000's.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam raced toward it as soon as he saw it. He clicked and it sprang to life with a modern greeting screen. "I wrote my senior thesis on this library computer when I was at Stanford. And it's completely updated." Sam typed, dragging the mouse with wonder, "Holy shit, it has Google chrome."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean chuckled, "Guess you found your room."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam stood up and held his arms out, "I'm just gonna say it. I love this place."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Glad you two are set. While you and the kid get situated, me and Cas are gonna go find mine." Dean elbowed the angel out of his brother's room. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam smirked. "I'm sure."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Bitch."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Jerk."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I'm cooking tonight, so you guys can chill here for now. Take a shower, check out the rooms, whatever you wanna do. We can tour those restaurants tomorrow."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam asked patiently, "It's still early. Do you want me to take Jack bowling? After dinner tonight?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean shrugged. "If you want."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam folded his arms. "Dean. Let's be realistic here. I'm volunteering to take the kid out of the hotel for a little bit. I don't mind, you know that."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean sighed, glancing back at Castiel in the living room. He tapped his foot for a second. Then he turned to Sam.</p>
    <p>Sam gave him a flat look. "Going once... going twice..."</p>
    <p>"Can you give us like an hour? You know what, that's stretching it. This has been building up for a while. We'll probably be done in like four minutes." Dean chuckled with anticipation, "Actually, I <em>know</em> I will. That angel's gonna look like a damn Jackson Pullock painting the second he climbs on top of me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam winced. "Gross, Dean."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"What? He's hot and it's been a while, I'm just trying to be honest."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam gagged.</p>
    <p>Dean cackled. "I'll be making that sound tonight, that's for sure. Gotta make up for those four minutes somehow."</p>
    <p>"Get out of my room, Dean! You ruin everything! This moment was wholesome!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"You're the one giving me space to bang your friend."</p>
    <p>"I just don't want my son scarred for life if he accidentally hears anything erotic coming out of your room. Like I have so many times. For so many years."</p>
    <p>"Someone's not over it."</p>
    <p>"Years of online therapy, and I still struggle. Thanks for noticing." Sam rolled his eyes, "Know what you're making for dinner yet?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean grinned and held the cookbook to his chest. "I'm starting with Angela Bowie's potatoes and seeing where the book takes me."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam started to laugh, gesturing up and down to the book. "You love that thing. Gonna scan the pages?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean winked, "Nope. Cas is stealing it for me. Cute right?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Aww, petty larceny? Bet you liked that." Sam pushed his brother on the shoulder.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"I did!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Pick out a ring yet, you romantic sack of shit?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Oh, calm down. Will ya?" Dean glared at him. He peeked out of the door at Castiel. The angel was sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV in the second living room. Across the way, Jack's door was open. The kid was running around the room in a pair of dinosaur pajamas, laughing hard. Two of his stuffed plushies had come to life and were chasing him around the room. There were a few feathers on the floor. Cas and Jack were safe, here, his. Dean looked back at his brother. "I mean, it wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Marryin' him. Settling down. I mean we already live together. We got a kid. You like him well enough. I dunno, maybe I'm just getting old."</p>
    <p>"You are."</p>
    <p>"Must be. Never thought I'd ever bring this up with you. Now look at us. And we're talking about... him."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam walked over to Dean and patted his arm sincerely. "Don't feel weird. It's not. Whatever you wanna do you guys are gonna have me and Jack. We're not gonna laugh or make fun. We love you. Really. And we just want you to be happy."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean pulled Sam in for a hug and patted his back hard before pushing him away. He cleared his throat, blinking away the water in his eyes as he grumbled to the floor, "Thanks, Sammy. Means a lot."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The younger Winchester punched at his big brother's chest boyishly, a big good smile on his face. "Tell me what you find under that trenchcoat. If he's huge, I gotta know."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean glared. "And, I'm leaving."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam started to chuckle, gesturing with his fingers stretching out horizontally. "You started it."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean stormed out of the door, hissing, "You'll know what you know when you know it!"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Sam cackled from his room.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean waved at Cas from where he was sitting on the couch, "I'm gonna go see if I can find my room." Th hunter crossed the shag carpet and headed to the swirling metal staircase. There was shifting upstairs as he descended. Dean could hear Cas checking on their son. He took a step or two back up to peek at them from the stairs. Cas's back faced Dean as his deep voice rumbled by the child's door. Jack's running came to a stop. He told the boy to slow down. Then he picked up a dancing stuffed tiger. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The living plushie stretched it's arms out to hug Jack. The nephil hugged the tiger toy and smiled up at his dad as Castiel ruffled his hair. The angel turned back to the living room, letting him know about dinner before closing his bedroom door. Dean continued back down the stairs, hearing the tell tale sound of boots on metal above him. He stalled by the glass table. Looking out of the window to the storm, Dean felt humbled by the rain. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel crossed the living room, taking Dean's hand and leading him to the kitchen. Dean followed the angel wordlessly as Castiel guided his hunter with ease. Their fingers laced together when they passed the kitchen island and the fridge door where they'd kissed earlier. A few moments later, they stood before the closed double doors of a pantry beside the oven. Dean blinked, "Isn't this a cabinet?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"That's what I thought too." Castiel took one anchor shaped doorknob in his hand, asking Dean, "Wanna see what's inside?" </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Hell yeah." Dean took the other doorknob and they opened the pantry to reveal a hidden bedroom. Warm wooden floors, a fireplace, faux sheepskin rugs. Plants hung from the ceiling in glass pots cradled with rope. Eucalyptus, vines, succulents, ivy, and magnolia. Stacks of records were in four shelves in the corner, a classic record player at the ready. A warm, tanned velvet upholstered armchair sat across from a king sized bed with strong metal framing, black silk sheets, and cozy pillows. Mounted on the brick walls was a television and several floating wooden shelves, clothes were folded neatly on each shelf. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Face lighting up at the sight of his room, Dean freed his hand from Cas and jogged to the bathroom. The light came on as he walked in. Wooden floors continued in here, but the counter and sink and toilet and tub were all carved from large dark stones of onyx. A glass rainfall shower with six wall jets had been tucked neatly into a corner. The bathroom mirror opened up to toothbrushes, toothpaste, mouthwash, floss, cleanser, soap, moisturizer, and shaving supplies. Was that? Dean peered closer at a medium sized bottle. Oh. There was lube in here too. Dean blushed, closing the mirror cabinet. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean strolled from the bathroom, clapping once. "I wanna live here."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel found a remote on the bed, pressing buttons curiously as he answered Dean. "That's nice, Dean. I'm glad you're enjoying the... accommodations."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Want to find your room?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The fireplace roared to life after Castiel pressed a button. The angel jumped, pressing it again to turn it off. "No." He pressed another button, the lights brightening and then dimming. "There's a chair here that's quite comfortable if you'd like me to stay and watch over you tonight." Castiel pressed another button and a loud thumping unlocking sound clicked.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean paused, "What did you just do?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel shrugged his shoulders. The curtain opened slowly, a series of mahogany slats. They pushed apart with mechanics revealing a floor to ceiling window the size of the wall. Dean walked over to the window while it opened, the angel close at his heels. They looked out of it together. The thunderstorm raged on, loud and violent outside. "Our suite is in the corner, so, I guess there is a lot more window space." The sky cried above them, rain smacking the glass as the road blinked with light sixteen floors beneath them. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>The hunter took Castiel's hand as he looked down into the rainy sky. "I don't like heights much." </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel pulled Dean into his chest. A thunderclap hit hard as the hunter relaxed into his arms. Castiel rubbed his back and answered, "I'm quite comfortable with it, but I could help soothe your stress. Would you like to close the window?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"No. You're with me, I'll be okay. Keep it open." Dean looked up at Castiel. "Let him watch."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel tilted his head, blue eyes shining in the brightness of the thunder. "Watch what?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean pulled Cas up by his collar, kissing the angel warmly. "Us."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Castiel smiled softly. He stretched a hand out to the bedroom doors, closing them with his grace. The angel wrapped Dean Winchester in his arms, human kisses dancing on his neck. As Chuck's thunderstorm rained outside, they were safe and warm and holding each other. Castiel rubbed his thumb along Dean's stubbled chin, kissing his pretty pink lips once more. "It's almost five, baby. Do you want to start dinner?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Depends. Wanna help?"</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>"Always."</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Dean kissed him again pointing at his angel's nose. "If you touch the stove, you're dead."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The EAT LIKE A ROCK STAR cookbook is 100% real.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>